Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reading apparatus including two image sensors. This image reading apparatus includes: a first unit including a flatbed (FB) reading platen provided at an upper portion of the first unit; and a second unit provided on the first unit so as to be openable and closable. The second unit includes an automatic document feeder (ADF) for conveying a sheet along a conveyance path. One image sensor of the two image sensors is provided in the first unit, and the other image sensor is provided in the second unit.
The one image sensor is reciprocable along a lower surface of the FB reading platen in a direction (a sub-scanning direction) perpendicular to a direction (a main scanning direction) in which reading elements of the one image sensor are arranged. A lower surface of the second unit is provided with a pressing member for covering the FB reading platen. For image reading using the flat bed, a user moves the second unit to its open position, then placing a reading object on the FB reading platen, and moving the second unit to its closed position, so that the reading object is held in pressing contact with the FB reading platen by the pressing member.
The other image sensor is attached at a position at which an image formed on a sheet conveyed by the ADF is readable. The second unit includes an ADF reading platen provided along a portion of a conveyance path in which the sheet is conveyed by the ADF. The other image sensor is opposed to the conveyance path, with the ADF reading platen interposed therebetween. A sheet holder is provided so as to be opposed to the ADF reading platen, with the conveyance path interposed therebetween. The sheet holder presses the sheet conveyed by the ADF, toward the ADF reading platen.
In the above-described image reading apparatus, the sheet holder is removably or pivotably provided on the second unit, and the sheet holder may be moved away from the ADF reading platen. This construction allows the user to perform maintenance for the sheet holder and the ADF reading platen.